Blood Princess
by Starry o.0
Summary: SakSas: change the girl, become a king. no wonder everyone is after her blood. but what if the one Sakura wants doesn't want her? Ch5: Have you ever been taught something your whole life, only to find it was a lie?
1. School

Not sure how this will go, but we'll see. Somewhat of a Twilight crossover. But none of the Twilight characters.. Just around the same story. Kind of... Actually, not really at all I don't know why I said that haha. And yes, this will be Sakura/Sasuke fic. Just give it time. I actually have the entire story planned out, but not exactly the chapters mapped out...so we'll see.

_Italics- _Thoughts

_..._

**Blood Princess**

_..._

Have you ever wanted someone so bad, loved someone _so much_, that it physically hurt you to even think about not being with them?

It's like a thousand knives stabbing your heart.

Like your insides were being ripped out and shredded apart.

Like life itself was over.

Now, imagine having this type of utter completion with someone who didn't want it.

Who didn't want _you_.

Can you even imagine?

I doubt it.

I doubt you have the _slightest _idea what that kind of rejection feels like.

Probably because anyone with half a brain would never allow themselves to fall that hard for someone who wasn't returning the feelings.

I mean, who would be so _stupid_?

Other than myself, of course.

But I promise you, I didn't ask for this.

I didn't _want _to feel like this.

It was like a moth and flame effect- I couldn't stop it.

I was attracted to his beauty, his mystery..

His _power_..

I wanted him, fell for him, _loved _him before I could even think to stop myself.

And the hardest part?

I could give him _everything_.

The whole world was his for the taking in me, and I was way more than willing to offer it to him.

Hell, I'd give it to him on a diamond and gold plate if he asked.

I could give him his wildest dreams, everything he ever wanted.

But he _didn't _want it.

He didn't want _me_.

That was worse than a thousand knives, worse than having your organs ripped apart, worse than life ceasing to exist.

This was like having an atomic bomb launched directly at your heart..

And it feeling like a slight pinch in the midst of the immense pain.

I felt death tickling at me.

I felt the blades in my skin.

The darkness was pulling at my mind, faster with every second that passed.

But I was..happy.

I was welcoming the black, urging it to move faster.

Death? Please.

Death was _nothing_ compared to the agony of continuing to live _knowing _I could make him happy..

And he _still _didn't want me.

Sasuke Uchiha _still_ didn't love me..

Sasuke..

Didn't love me..

**...**

**New School**

_..._

Sakura stepped out of her car, shutting the door and running her fingers through her hair.

She looked across the parking lot of her new school, gazing with hidden interest at the different groups of kids. The pinkette easily picked out the different cliques; the nerds, already walking towards the school doors, the "popular girls" -cough, sluts, cough- crowding around an expensive looking car giggling, one checking her make up in the side window, the jocks-

Closing her eyes for a brief second, she took a quick and steadying breath.

Life was so different in Konoha than it had been in Sunagakure.

Ever since her mother-

"Hey girl, move!" Someone shouted. Sakura backed up against her car just in time as another car wizzed past in front of her.

She rolled her eyes.

_Immature._

She swung her backpack over her shoulder and walked towards the new school. It was smaller than her old one, and older too. Sakura kept walking as she reached back into her backpack, pulling out a map. _Where is the office..._

She hit something hard and fell to the ground. _Don't tell me I just ran into the wall. Oh god. How embarrassing.._

Reaching for her map that had fallen to the ground beside her, she tried holding back the hot flush that was taking over her face. Her eyes began watering with the sudden embarrassment, _oh Kami, I _would _run into a wall my first day! This is all people will know me for..the girl who ran into a wall.._

Finally managing to pull her thoughts together, she looked up in an attempt to salvage _some _of her dignity by glaring at the wall that had started all of this.

But..

No wall.

Instead, she was met by a dark onyx, glaring down at her.

They blinked once, turned, and the boy was walking away. She watched the graceful way he walked, even with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His black hair was spiked in the back, and his navy blue shirt fit snugly across his shoulders.

"Hey, watch out next time, yeah?" She yelled after him, standing up and brushing herself off.

"How fuckin rude!" She mumbled, looking back down at her map.

This school was already getting on her nerves. First, they try to run over her. Then they try to _walk_ over her. Fantastic.

What happened to people being _nice _to the new kid?

Finally she found the office and pushed open the door. She looked around the dull gray room, eyes finally landing on the small lady behind a desk. In front of her was a boy with blond spiky hair. All Sakura could see was his back, covered in a strange orange colored jacket, and his baggy jeans. He was laughing childishly with the lady behind the desk, who was smiling up at him.

Sakura walked towards the desk and cleared her throat to get the attention of the woman. Mrs. Satou was the name on her teacher card.

"Hello there, darling. Is there something you need?" She smiled up at Sakura, waving the blond boy off. Sakura felt the boys eyes on her as he walked past, but didn't have to courage to look back at him.

"Yes, I need my schedule. I'm Sakura..." Her voice trailed off, suddenly remembering something her aunt had told her..

Then she felt the prickling sensation at the back of her neck. Someone was staring at her, and hard. Sakura knew it was the blond boy, and he was probably wondering why her hair was pink. She was 17, after all, and seventeen years with pink hair did get you accustomed to strange looks and awkward questions. She shivered off the weird feeling the boy was giving her though, once again he was probably only curious... The tardy bell rung.

"Oh, Tsunade's niece! I'm so glad to finally meet you! Are you liking it here in Konoha?" She replied, rolling back in her chair to a file cabinet. If she had noticed the sudden pause at Sakura's last name, she gave no indication. The pinkette made a note that she would have to think of some name to start using..

Though she wasn't sure why her own last name couldn't be used..

The secretary had short, wispy brown hair with light, pale eyes. Her small frame was clad in a fluttery black dress.

_So typical of a secretary_, Sakura thought.

"It's very different. I'm not used to it being so cloudy all the time, I guess." Sakura mumbled back. She still felt the boy behind her, and the dullness of the small office was making it feel like the room was shrinking in on her.

"Yes, it does tend to be rainy and gloomy here compared to Suna... Ah, here we are dear. Looks like you're a senior. Here are your classes!" Sakura grabbed the paper from the womans hand, reading over it. "It seems you've finished all the courses you needed at your old school, so you're going to have to just redo some of them. We gave you some random classes as well, just to fill up your schedule. Sorry if this is a problem for you. If you need anything at all, just come to me. I'm Mrs. Satou," She pointed to her name card. "And please tell Tsunade I said hello!"

Sakura smiled at the woman, thanking her.

Junior/Senior Seminar was her first class, which she had no idea what that was.

Her second block class was AP Biology, which she had taken her junior year at her old school.

Third block was Trig, which she had _also_ taken last semester at her old school, and fourth was Culinary Arts.

Basically, this was the easiest schedule Sakura had seen in her life. She already had all the credits she needed for an advanced diploma, anyway.

"So you're the new girl. Sakura, right?"

Sakura spun on her heel towards the wall where the office door was. It _was_ the blond boy, like she had thought. His blue eyes looked like Siberian husky's, and he had three weird scar looking lines on each cheek.

"Your first class is Seminar, with me." He pointed to himself with his thumb. He gave her a huge smile, and his teeth were so white Sakura had to look away.

"How do you know that?" She snapped back, accidentally adding more bite to her words than she had anticipated.

"Because I read your schedule over your shoulder as you walked past. I'm Naruto." He held out his hand, smiling, but Sakura didn't take it.

"Well, I'd like it if you stayed out of my personal space next time, _Naruto._" Sakura growled.

She didn't like when people tried acting like they knew her.

They had no idea who she was- and they shouldn't act like they did.

He chuckled. "As you wish, pinky. I was just gonna offer to show you where our class is." He quirked his eyebrow up questioningly.

The girl sighed, weighing her options. Follow this stalker, or walk around helplessly with a map like she was in a zoo or something.

She nodded, deciding to take the first route, and followed him down the halls listening to his random babbling and smiling when she felt it appropriate. But this didn't mean they were friends. No way, no how. She was going to keep her guard up until she was completely sure. And even then, who knows. The last thing she needed right now was friend drama. Only a year here, and then she would be out. Why trouble herself with _friends_..

Naruto finally came to a stop outside 432, pushing the door open.

"I'm here, I've arrived. Its all good, people!" The blond boy yelled, stepping inside.

Sakura looked around at the laughing faces, then locked eyes on onyx.

_That asshole!_

His dark bangs fell across his forehead and cheeks, and he sat with his face cupped in his hands like he was bored out of his mind. He was staring up at her with no expression at all, not a single trace of smile like the others had. She looked away, face going pink. Who was he?

_Tch, who _cares_? He's a jerk!_

Sakura stole another quick glance at the boy, who had lost interest in her already and was focusing on someone in front of him.

_Aha..okay, a hot jerk, but still!_

"This is the new girl, Sakura." Naruto pushed her towards the teacher, successfully interrupting her thoughts, who was sitting at his desk glaring at his computer. He didn't even look up at her.

"Hello, Sara. Take a seat somewhere.." He said distractedly, punching letters on the keyboard furiously.

"Sa-_ku_-ra, Mr. Yoshi. Her name is Sakura." Naruto said behind her. She watched him walk towards the back and sit next to a small girl with long black hair.

"Sakura's here?" The teacher asked, finally looking up. He was older with white hair and very plump. "Tsunade's niece?"

Sakura nodded, noting that nearly every eye in the classroom was on her. Also, she began to feel irritation at being called "Tsunade's niece" every time she was introduced. Okay, so her aunt was the mayor of the town. The "Hokage". But still, must they refer to her as only the woman's niece?

"Welcome to Konoha! This is Junior Senior Seminar. Where you basically do... Hm.. Well, honestly, nothing. So, take a seat next to..." He looked around the full room, finally finding a table in the back corner. "Sasuke."

Sakura looked towards the back. The only open seat was next to..

Oh Kami.

Oh please, no.

_Please, PLEASE _no!

"Sasuke, please raise your hand so Sakura knows." The teacher called.

The dark haired boy with onyx eyes raised his hand.

A glare was suddenly forming on her face.

_Oh, you've gotta be kidding me._

* * *

**PLEASE review. **

**Please please please.**

**-starry**


	2. Orphans

**...**

**Blood Princess**

_..._

Have you ever had one of those days?

You know, one of _those _days.

Not one of those, you pervs!

I mean the ones when your whole day is either made, or ruined, by a dream you woke up to.

The type of dream that leaves you wondering if what just happened _really _happened.

Because the dream was so realistic.

Too realistic to _not _to true.

Sometimes, if the dream was good, you would forcibly shut your eyes again, replaying the dream scape in your head over and over in hopes of returning to it.

And even though this never works, the dream was still amazing.

Those were the good ones.

Those never put you out.

Those didn't leave you shaken the whole day.

But then there were the bad dreams.

The ones that left you struggling to breathe when your eyes flew open.

One time, years ago when I was still in Suna, I had a dream my best friend was killed.

Shot.

Right in front of me.

It felt _so real_.

When I woke up, my heart was racing and tears were rolling down my cheeks.

I thought it happened.

It didn't matter that I was actually in bed, I had _just_ _seen _my _best friend _get shot!

I couldn't even breathe as I ran to the phone to call her, and even though she answered, that dream still haunted my memory for months.

Those kinds of dreams were the ones that you have to sit in bed for a few extra minutes, repeating to yourself, "It was just a dream." before you can even move.

That's what this whole move felt like.

My moms funeral, leaving Suna, walking into a new school.

All just a horrible dream that was too realistic.

I kept telling myself, "This is only a dream, Sakura."

And yet, I still hadn't woken up..

"You'll get back to your old life soon, play along for just a little while longer, Sakura."

But the longer I played, the longer it went on.

It never ended, and my old life never came.

"It's only a _dream_, Sakura."

Why wasn't I waking up?

**...**

**Orphans**

**...**

Sakura looked towards the back. The only open seat was next to.. "Sasuke, please raise your hand so Sakura knows." The teacher called.

The dark haired boy with onyx eyes raised his hand.

_Oh, you've gotta be kidding me. _She thought. The boy, Sasuke, wasn't even looking at her. His focus was on a blond girl in front of him, who was turned towards him but not talking. Sakura found this strange, because Sasuke's eyes were squinting in concentration like he was trying to understand something. But the blond wasn't telling him anything...

She walked towards him, taking a seat and looking away.

Naruto was walking towards her. She smiled, thankful that she wasn't going to be alone in this class.

"You know, if you want, you can come sit by me," He smiled behind her. "You probably don't want to sit next to this boring loser."

Sakura heard a growl. She turned her head towards the boy beside her, and noticed his fists were clenched and he was glaring at the blond girl. She, in turn, was glaring up at Naruto. Her eyes were the deepest cerulean blue Sakura had ever seen.

"Naruto, Sasuke isn't feeling well today. Don't bother him." Her voice was sweet, but biting with venom. Naruto raised his hands in peace.

"Relax Ino. I was kidding. I have Hinata next to me, anyway." He chuckled, looking over his shoulder back to his table. Sakura looked too. The girl with long black hair was looking over at them. She had light eyes that looked almost completely white. Her skin was pale, and her face was delicate. The thick necklace around her neck reminded Sakura of a collar. A blush was creeping up into her cheeks.

Naruto talking brought Sakura's attention off the girl. "Whats wrong with him?"

The girl named Ino shrugged. "He was fine when class started. He just suddenly changed." She examined her fingernails. It was then Sakura noticed that her pale skin was almost identical to the shade Sasuke's was.

"Maybe he's hungry." Naruto stated, a serious glint in his eye though, to the pinkette, it sounded like a joke.

Ino looked up at Naruto, something glinting in her eyes as well. "_May_be."

Naruto chuckled under his breath. Ino glared at him once more before grabbing Sasuke's arm in what looked like a comforting gesture.

_They must be siblings. _

Inner her laughed at the _almost _hint of jealousy at the next thought, _Or lovers.._

_But the same skin tone exactly..that's a little weird, right? And they're both..gorgeous, _Her mind stumbled over those words,_ that can't be normal..Then again, neither is pink hair. _Sakura thought, before turning her full attention to Naruto.

"So, what exactly do we do in this class?"

The boy smiled at her. "Chill."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "For ninety minutes?"

Naruto nodded. "Want to come meet my friends?"

She nodded uncertainly, standing up and brushing herself off. She felt so self-conscious here, it felt like everyone was staring at her all the time. She had also noticed everyone seemed, if not _nicely_ dressed, well dressed. She had on light jeans and a yellow t-shirt. Which in no way looked good with her pink hair..

Following after the boy, she managed to sneak a peak back at her seat mate. He was glaring at her. _Whats his problem? _She thought.

She bumped into someone again. "Oh, sorry." She mumbled. Naruto looked back at her, smiling.

"It's okay. Women are attracted to me. I can't help it!"

The dark haired girl sitting giggled. "Be quiet, Naruto." He smiled at her.

"This is Hinata. Hinata, Sakura." He grabbed Sakura's shoulder and pushed her towards the other girl.

"Hi." She smiled shyly. Sakura thought she was cute in an unconventional type of way.

"And this," He pointed to a group of people in the desk ahead of Hinata. "Is Kiba, Tenten, Neji, and Lee."

She looked around as Naruto pointed. Kiba had crazy brown hair that jetted out in random places, and his eyes were shaped into slits; his lips were thin, but when he smiled his teeth were like thick fangs. Tenten had brown hair as well, pulled up into two buns on each side of her head. She had dark hazel eyes and a kind smile. She was sitting next to Neji, who looked nearly identical to Hinata. His eyes were the same colorless, strange white color and his hair was long and black.

And Lee was suddenly next to her. He had huge eyebrows, black hair bowl-cut, and had on a green sweat suit. His face lit up. "HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER!"

Everyone around sweat dropped. Sakura shakily laughed. "Hi.."

Hinata stood up and walked over to Sakura. "Lee is usually taken by beautiful girls, you see." She giggled her high pitched, quiet laugh.

"She is FLOWING with YOUTH! LOOK AT HER PINK HAIR! IT'S SIMPLY AMAZING!" He began crying and knelt in front of her. "Please, dear Sakura. WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Uhhmm.."

A voice came from behind her. "Don't be stupid, Lee. She just met you." Sakura turned and saw the Ino girl sitting on her desk. Sasuke was behind her, still sitting with his fists clenched. "And even if she knew you, why would she _want _to date you?" She sneered, her teeth popping out. They were pearly white and almost pointy looking.

"Ino, why are you always so mean?" Hinata said. She was standing behind Naruto, like he was a shield.

Ino scoffed, looking at her nails again. "I wouldn't have to be if you all weren't so dumb."

"Ino." A sharp, command-like voice sounded from behind the blond girl. She jumped, turning her head towards Sasuke. Sakura caught the red glint in his black eyes as the boy glared at Ino. "Watch it." He growled out. He sounded like an animal about to pounce.

_Okay, this school is officially weird. _Sakura thought. She heard a bell ring.

"Looks like thats the end of first block. Sakura, whats your next class?" Naruto nudged her side.

"Umm.." She pulled out her schedule from her pocket. "Biology."

"NICE! With me!" He grabbed the paper, and his face went downcast. "Oh. You're in AP."

Sakura's eyebrows met. "You actually have it? Its a junior class.."

Hinata came beside her. "Naruto didn't pass regular biology in tenth grade. He's still trying." She smiled. "But I think Kiba has that class. He's a junior. Right, Kiba?"

The crazy haired boy nodded. "Come on, pinky."

Sakura walked back to her desk to grab her backpack. Sasuke wasn't there anymore. "Is that my nickname or something?"

The younger boy smiled. "Yes." His teeth were the same blazing white as Naruto and Ino's. What was with this school?

Did they all have contracts for dentist adds or something?

"Oh, great." She swung her pack over her shoulder and walked out after Kiba.

**...**

"Sakura, you want my sandwich? I'm trying a diet."

Sakura was staring at the boy from her first block. He was sitting next to Ino, with four other people she didn't know. He fascinated her. The power that seemed to surround him.. And the way Ino had listened to him. It was strange..

"Hello? Sakura?"

A hand was waving in front of her face. She looked over at Rina. "Huh?"

Rina had Trig with her. The girl was a senior, with short brown hair and light brown eyes. She'd offered a seat to Sakura at her lunch table, which she had gladly accepted.

"Want my sandwich?"

Sakura shook her head and looked back across the lunch room at Sasuke. Not only did he interest her in how mysterious he was, he was fucking HOT. Rina looked over too. She shook her head. "Don't tell me you're already hooked."

Sakura blinked, irritated the girl couldn't just shut up and let her be. "Huh?"

Rina clicked her tongue. "You like Sasuke, right?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the girls immaturity. "No. I've been here one day. I've never talked to him. How could I like him?"

"Good, because he'll never like you. Or any girl, for that matter."

The pinkette glanced over at Rina, a sudden hint of a challenge forming in her mind. The girl was gazing longingly towards Sasuke.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been here since sophomore year. But he's never expressed interest in anyone. The only girls he really talks to are Ino and Temari, anyway. Actually, along with Gaara and Shikamaru, they're the _only _people Sasuke really talks to. Quite sad, actually."

"Who's Temari? And Gaara and Shikamaru?"

"Temari is the girl beside Ino, the one with those four pony tails. Her normal attire is short dresses. Slut, if you ask me," She mumbled under her breath. "There's a rumor her and Kiba had a thing, but it didn't work out. People say its because her _real_ family and his were enemies." Rina was whispering like someone was going to hear.

"Real family?"

"Yeah. Temari's an orphan. And Gaara, the one next to Temari, is her brother."

"They look nothing alike!" Gaara has messy red hair.

Rina nodded. "People say thats because when Gaara was born, he was taken over by a demon who transformed his whole appearance. Thats why the family gave those two away, or so the rumors say. The family was afraid Temari was possessed too. When Kakashi adopted them he gave Gaara an exorcism!"

Sakura nodded, but didn't believe any of it. "So whats the red thing of his forehead?"

"It means love. I was told he got it when he was only five." Rina nodded her head knowingly. "Gaara doesn't talk at all. And when he does, it's something mean. He's expressed even less interest in anyone than Sasuke."

"And who is Kakashi?"

"Kakashi is the doctor who just moved here a few years back. He adopted all of them from the various places he's traveled."

"Adopted them all? So Sasuke and Ino are orphans too? And the other boy?"

Rina chuckled. "Of course! Sasuke is an Uchiha. They were a powerful family back in the old ages, the Uchiha's. Legends say thousands of years ago that family ruled the entire world. I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke is the only one left. And Ino, well I don't know much about her. She's probably the nicest out of them all, but for some reason she is a complete bitch to Naruto and his friends. Naruto, I'm not sure if you know him, is like, one of the most popular guys in this school." This girl was like a walking encyclopedia of all that is gossip.

"I've met him." Sakura looked back at the table.

"And then Shikamaru is the one across from Ino. The one with his hair pulled back like a pineapple or something. I see him skipping class and laying outside watching clouds almost every day... But my friend said his IQ is over 200. I think he likes Ino, but who knows."

So they were like a family. "So if only Temari and Gaara are related.. Why do they all have the same weird skin tone?"

Rina shrugged. "Dunno. Orphans are weird."

Sakura looked at Rina through the corner of her eye. _But technically, I'm an orphan, too.. Right? _She thought.

"You sure you don't want my sandwich?"

Sakura ignored the question. She couldn't look away from them. Ino talked as everyone at the table looked at her, but said nothing. Sasuke suddenly looked over at the staring green eyes. The red tint in his that had been there earlier crept back into the black. She tried to turn her gaze away, to look somewhere else. Anywhere.

But she couldn't.

His eyes squinted, and finally he looked away when the boy with the pony tail tapped his arm.

"So, Sakura. Want to hang out with us tonight?" A boy across the table asked. Sakura tried to remember what his name was...

"I don't know if I can.. I just got here and Tsunade might not want me going out.."

"Yeah, Kenji. Give her some time!" Rina giggled. _Oh, yeah. Kenji._

"Sorry, Kenji." She smiled sheepishly at him. She looked back to Sasuke's table, but it was empty.

Sakura sighed. _I_ don't _like him. Someone that mysterious is obviously going to capture my attention, thats all._

**...**

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She called to Rina from across the parking lot. She searched through her bag, looking for the keys to her yellow 1998 Grand Prix.

Don't laugh. At least she has a car. Losers.

"Hey, you, girl."

Sakura turned her head. She had gotten used to being called "girl" over the day. Behind her stood Ino, her long hair blowing in the breeze. She smiled her blindingly bright smile.

"I'm Ino. We have first block together, right?"

Sakura nodded, taken aback by how beautiful the girl was up close.

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My brother Sasuke was worrying me." She kept her smile on, nodding kindly towards her.

Sakura felt her face getting hot. "It's fine. I'm Sakura."

Ino held out her hand, and Sakura shakily took it. It was cold, much too cold to be normal. "Well, Sakura. I just wanted to come and apologize in advance for the way Sasuke may act at first. He's not exactly a...," the pinkette heard the blond click in tongue, searching for words, "_People _person. But I can see that he'll get better with you." She smiled again.

"He'll get better?" Sakura wasn't sure what Ino was talking about. "With..me?"

"Yes. And I'm _sure _we'll become friends. So, I'll see you tomorrow!" Ino waved and walked away. Sakura looked towards where she was headed and spotted the pale misfit family.

Shikamaru was leaning against what looked like a very expensive, new black car. Temari was next to him, talking to Gaara. And Sasuke was glaring at Ino.

Sakura sighed, finally finding her keys and getting into her car. Everything was just strange.

She missed Suna. She missed her old life. She missed thinking she knew everything. She missed her friends.

And even after everything that had happened, she missed her mother.

Sakura put her car in reverse, backed out of her spot, and drove off towards her aunt's house.

* * *

**Review. Please.  
I'm begging. (:**

**-starry**


	3. Creeper

Badada. HEY YOU. If you're gonna put this on alert, why not review? Yeahh, you know who you are if I'm talking to you. Lol.

**...**

**Blood Princess**

**...**

Have you ever felt like you were the only one who didn't know what was going on?

Like there was this huge secret that everyone was in on.

_Except _for you.

It drove you crazy, because you didn't want to seem suspicious and straight up ask, _just _in case there wasn't anything _really_ happening.

Because then you would just look crazy.

And you got angry, because there was _obviously _something all your so-called friends were in on, and yet refusing to tell you.

Playing you.

Great fucking friends they are!

But..

This didn't use to feel this way.

Though recently, it was becoming all too clear.

I was missing something.

Something big, something the majority of the people I was surrounded by knew.

I just couldn't figure it out..

And I was getting suspicious, and angry, and confused.

Sure, there were clues.

Tons of clues, and I'd drawn a thousand conclusions.

None seemed right though...

And then, one day, it clicked.

It all made perfect sense...which brings me to my next question.

Have you ever found something out that you shouldn't have?

Uncovered something that should had stayed hidden?

Known something you should have never known?

While they all play this game around you, in an attempt to hide you from the truth, do you tell them to stop with the charades?

Should you tell them that you finally figured it out?

Or let them think they have you fooled, when in fact, it is them who are all being fooled?

**...**

**Creeper**

**...**

That night, Sakura was woken by a loud howl outside.

There was something that sounded like...talking...

She rubbed her eyes and looked over at the nightstand, where a tiny digital clock stood. 2:04. _Oh, I'm just tired. No ones out there! But_ _I don't remember hearing there were wolves here.. _The pinkette flipped onto her stomach, smashing her face into the obnoxiously soft red pillow. At her mothers house, she'd had a king sized bed. Here, her bed had been diminished to a twin. But the light red down comforter that twisted around her body made up for it..

A little.

Her eyes closed, and images floated through her mind. Mostly of her mother.

But now and then, a dark haired boy would be there, holding his hand out to her with a deathly smirk gracing his features.

Another howl. Closer, this time. And some rustling.

And.. _yelling?_

Sakura sat straight up in bed. She'd heard it. Someone was out there. Pushing the covers off herself, she stood slowly as to not make any noise. She tiptoed to the small closet opposite her bed, slipping on her Uggs as she opened it. She hated Uggs. But they were warm.

She pulled out a black jacket and pulled it over her white tank top. Sure, it was normally warmer during the night in Konoha. But dark always brings that little nipping cold.

Call her crazy, but if someone was out there yelling then something must be wrong.

And she was going to figure out what.

Thankfully, her room was right next to the stairs and she didn't have to walk past her aunt's room to get to them. Not thats he would wake up, she was like a rock when she fell asleep. Nonetheless, Sakura lightly walked down the steps and opened the door inch by inch.

Once outside, she left the door a tiny bit open. It was too much of a gamble closing it and opening it and closing it again. The girl walked towards the forest on the side of her house that had no neighbors.

"Hello?" She called lightly, peering into the eerie bush.

No answer. But she had _heard _someone!

She stepped right onto the edge of it, squinting her eyes to see something with the moonlight. "Anyone there?"

Goose bumps were crawling across her legs. "Hello?" She called a little louder.

_This was crazy. _She turned around and walked towards the house.

She was in a new town, paranoid, and outside in the middle of the night calling into the woods. Yep, this was crazy.

"No!"

Sakura froze. Either she_ was _going crazy and voices were speaking in her head, or someone was there.

She'd heard it! _"No."_ Someone had said no.

She turned on her heel back to the trees. "Hello!"

This time she was answered by a howl, one that sounded like it was only feet away. She'd never seen a real wolf. Curiosity got the best of her. Her feet padded lightly against the grass as she moved back towards the trees. "I heard you, just come out. I won't tell anyone."

There was rustling, she wasn't going crazy. This time she stepped inside the forest instead of staying in her yard. "Do you need help or something?"

Something glinted on the ground in front of her, with the pale illumination of the moon. Sakura held her breath and slowly walked towards it, aware the howl had come from near there.. She bent down, trying to see what it was. But now she was blocking the tiny bit of light there was, and she couldn't see anything. She reached her hand out, feeling around until she hit something wet and pulled away on instinct.

Sakura rubbed her fingers together and stood up, casting one last look out through the trees before backing out again to examine what was on her.

Red.

Thick, red liquid coated her fingertips. Lifting it to her nose, she knew by the metallic scent what it was. Shock ran through her body, and she let out a tiny startled scream.

Blood.

"Is someone hurt out there?" She called once again, a little frantic this time.

There was a hiss, soft enough it sounded like it was carried to her by the wind from miles away. "Princ-"

The c was what made the hiss.

And then, someone was in front of her. Bright, death red eyes with a strange, six sided star bore into her own emerald ones. The scream burning in her throat never came out, though. She stood there in shock and panic, unable to move or say anything.

It was a boy. He had familiar features, and dark hair. Sakura should know him, she probably did. But her mind was racing too fast, too occupied with the danger she was in to try and remember who this was. The red eyes screamed dangerous.

"Get." White flashed in his mouth as he growled at her. "Away."

She took a staggered step back before turning and sprinting to her door.

**...**

The next morning when her alarm went off, Sakura wasn't sure if the whole incident was real or a dream..

She walked down to the kitchen for breakfast. Tsunade was already in there, reading a newspaper. Shee was an older woman, with thick blonde hair in ponytails. They framed her sharp face, which looked surprisingly young for her age, in a way that Sakura thought was very attractive.. But she had a starting beer belly, from her annoying habbit in drinking far too much. She looked nothing like her mother.

"Good morning." She said, watching her pull a bowl out and pour cereal into it.

"Are there wolves here?" She walked to the fridge, pulling out milk and pouring it into the bowl.

"Most places have wolves.." Her paper was back up in her face.

"Do they hurt people?"

She set his paper back down on the table, eyebrows up questioningly. "No, they don't. Why are you asking?"

Sakura sat down across from her on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Oh, a howl just woke me up last night."

She chuckled, one full of hidden knowledge. "Scared of wolves?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Good. Wolves are said to be protectors. It's everything else out there you need to worry about."

"Everything else?"

She chuckled again before standing up. She was already dressed in her suit for work. "Gotta go to work. I'll be home a little later.."

"I'll have food for you."

Tsunade may be a woman, but she was _horrible _at cooking.

"See you, Sakura." She smiled and ruffled her hair as she walked past, and a minute later pinkette heard the door open and close.

_Everything else out there?_

**...**

The strange boy who sat next to her wasn't in class yet. Sakura didn't think he liked her... Naruto was here, but he was sitting back at his table not talking to anyone. Strangely, no one in his little group was talking.

Kiba was missing.

So Sakura put her head down, closing her eyes and trying to get some sleep. You know those days you can't keep your eyes open?

You're staring at the teacher, trying to listen and pay attention but your eyes are just rolling in your head?

Yeah, she was having one of those.

The final bell rung, and Sakura heard some footsteps and talking enter the room. Obviously the teacher didn't care if anyone was late. A breeze moved her hair, and she was acutely aware of the presence next to her. From her position, she was able to see Sasuke sit down in his chair through her arms. He was staring at the girl ahead of him again.

"Hi, Sakura." A female voice said, once again like a song.

Said girl sighed before lifting her head up. She'd worn her gray sweat pants to school with a navy blue sweat shirt. And her hair was sloppily piled in the back of her head.

"Hey." She smiled towards Ino, who once again looked like a freakin model. Her long, platinum blond hair was flowing down across her body. She had on an off-white dress that had a long V-neck to it with long flowing sleeves that tightened around her wrists. It fit snugly against her fit stomach and ended just above her knees.

Ino smiled back, batting her long, thick black eyelashes. "You look out of it, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I had a dream last night that was really weird. Just kind of put me out of it."

There was movement next to her, and Sakura glanced towards her seat mate. Sasuke sat there, staring at her. His fists were still clenched on the table, but his onyx eyes looked nice enough. "A dream?" His voice came out like a purr, seductive and inviting.

Sakura nearly melted. "Y-yeah." He was wearing a purple, collared shirt today with light baggy jeans. The dark, raven black hair was straight across his face and spiked up over the top. Up close, Sakura could see the slight shadow of hair across the center of his chin and across his jawbone.

His lips curved up, but not into a smile. "About what?"

Sakura fidgeted with her hair to distract herself from his piercing gaze. "A wolf woke me up. I must've fallen back asleep after that.. But I dreamed I walked outside, and there was bl-"

She couldn't say she dreamed she found blood in the forest and some boy and popped up and yelled at her, that just made her sound crazy..

Maybe she was crazy.

But like _hell _she would let anyone else know that!

"B-blackberry trees everywhere. It was crazy.." She laughed awkwardly, noticing the slight red tint Sasuke's eyes had taken once again.

His eyebrows came together. "Blackberries?"

Sakura nodded, looking back at Ino. The perfect girl was staring at her strangely. "A wolf woke you up?"

Sakura nodded again. This conversation was weird, and she wasn't exactly liking it. So she put her head down again acting like she was falling asleep. But instead, she wanted to hear what the two siblings would talk about with her not there.

Surprisingly, an hour went by with no noise emitting from their mouths. And when the final bell rung, Sakura was glad she was out of there.

**...**

She pulled the shirt off its hanger, holding it to her body. Rina had invited her to go to the mall with her. Sakura guessed it was because the other girl's friends couldn't come... The brown haired girl was a terrible shopping partner; every minute she'd hold something up to her tiny frame and ask something like, "Would this make me look fat?"

And every time Sakura would say, "No, that'd look amazing on you." Which was a lie sometimes, because the stuff she picked out was gaudy and ugly. But it definitely would not make her look fat.

Rina turned towards her, this time holding a jacket.

"Would this look we-"

"No, it would look good." Sakura didn't even want to hear what she would say.

Rina giggled and turned back to the rack. "Rina, I'm gonna go get a pretzel. Be right back." She'd seen a little pretzel place back in the mall earlier when they'd first arrived. She walked out of the store, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

She'd been at the mall the day her mother had-

Sakura tripped over her shoe and stumbled, stopping her fall with her hand. Something was also pulling against her sweat shirt. "You okay?" It was a male.

"Uh, yeah. That happens all the time.." She stood, turning around to look at the man who was talking with her. He had long, black hair that fell into his face with dark black eyes. He had sharp lines cutting down from the corners of his eyes and was wearing a black shirt. _Sasuke?_

He smiled at her, bright white teeth flashing. "Oh, I see. You must be the new girl here, right?"

She nodded, wide eyed at the gorgeous man standing in front of her. "Tsunade's niece, yes.. Are you by any chance related to Sasuke?"

Sakura saw a flash in the man's eyes. "Sasuke? I don't think so.." He smiled at her again. "My name is Itachi. It was nice to see you...?"

"Oh, Sakura. You too." She held her hand out, which the man took. His skin was cold, just like Ino's.

People really needed to learn to wear jackets or something.

"I'm sure we'll meet again."

He walked away, and if Sakura hadn't been so dazed by his looks, she definitely would've put him on creeper status after what he'd just said to her. But she was dazed, therefore he wasn't a creeper. She began walking towards the pretzel shop again, this time noticing spiky black hair in front of her. He was walking with a rather short red head.

Her breath got shaky just watching him. "S-sasuke?"

The boy turned around, eyes narrowing as they landed on her. The other boy turned too, Gaara.

"Hn?"

Why had she called him again? "O-oh, um.. Well nevermi- No actually," gathering her courage. She was never the scared type, anyway, "I just saw someone who looked like you."

This time Gaara's eyes narrowed too. "Looked like Sasuke? That's impossible."

Sakura crossed her arms. "They say everyone has a twin somewhere in the world, you know."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What was his name, then?" His tone sounded like he was scolding a child.

"Doesn't matter, he said he didn't know you. It was nice seeing you." She turned and began walking again. How dare they act like she was a stupid little girl! Obviously they were the one's with the problems, acting like seeing someone who looked like someone else was some extreme commodity. Note to self: do not conversate with strange orphan boys. They are jerks!

Sasuke's hand shot out and wrapped itself around the sleeve of her shirt on her arm. It was cold, too. Sakura turned to yell at him, but locked eyes on his now red ones. Her breath hitched in her throat at how beautiful he was at this one moment, staring at her like she was the only one who ever existed. \

"His name?" His voice was soft and melodic.

"I-tachi.."

It was like the words were out before she'd even thought them. Like she had given in to a command.

Red eyes?

His hand left her arm as he turned towards Gaara, eyes wide. He nodded at him like he was agreeing with something he had said. "Sakura," He turned towards her again. The red was gone, replaced with onyx. Had that just been her imagination? "Why did you move here?"

The girl's eyebrows came together confused. "Why?"

"Curious. We _are_ seat mates, after all. Is it strange I want to know about you?"

Gaara began walking off, leaving her alone with Sasuke. He took a few steps towards a table in front of a pizza stand before Sakura got the memo she should follow. She sat down across from him, still confused.

"My mom..wanted it."

The boy opposite her nodded. "Where does your mom live?"

Sakura cringed at that. "She's..in Suna."

Sasuke showed no reaction, resting his head on his hand as he gazed at her. "You know, Sakura, you smell amazing."

Okay, Sasuke was on creeper status now. Where his look-a-like should be, but still isn't. "Uh, thanks?"

"Hn. It's a different scent than most. Rare. It's like.. A sweeter version of myrrh."

"Myrrh?"

"Hn."

"Uh..." She didn't even know what myrrh was. "Thanks?"

Sasuke nodded, his eyes on her like he was waiting for some confession or something. "You spoke with Itachi, you said?"

The girl nodded her head, confused with why it was so important. Hadn't Itachi said he didn't know Sasuke? The boy sighed. "Will you do something for me?"

Sakura nodded again.

Sasuke continued, "I don't think he will, but just in case.. If he talks to you again, or runs into you, or anything, call Ino."

"Why?"

His eye twitched. "I said so." His eyes began seeping red again.

The pinkette sighed in defeat and irritation at how easily he seemed to be controlling her. "Fine. Why do your eyes do that?"

His brows went up in surprise, "Do what?"

"Look red sometimes.." What did he mean _do what_? Obviously it wasn't normal for people to change their eye color like that.

Creeper.

His now onyx eyes grew wide. He stood up abruptly, turning on his heel and walking towards the exit of the mall. He looked over his shoulder, saying, "Remember to call her." Before he was out of earshot.

Sakura decided he was a strange boy. Her phone began vibrating in her pocket; it was Rina. "Hello?"

"_I'm ready to leave. Let's go."_

"Okay." She hung up. She hadn't even gotten her pretzel. Damn.

And how was she suppose to know Ino's number? What the hell?

* * *

**Review.**

**Click this.**

**\/**

**-starry**


	4. Scents

**NOTE: I've gotten lots of reviews about this being sort of like Twilight recently. :p yes, it started out like Twilight, simply because it was easier and more relatable like that. But, let me make this clear to allllll of you, THIS WILL BE NOTHING LIKE TWILIGHT! From here on out, the plot will not be anything like Twilight. I'm going to add my own twists and shit like that. So, starting from this chapter- forget everything about Twilight from this fic! It will only confuse you. I repeat, from here on out, DON'T COMPARE THIS TO TWILIGHT, AT ALL! It will be easier on both of us (:**

Sorry for the delay (: Be happy, I wrote this at 1am!

College just started up- but the goooooood news is that I finally paid my internet bill- myself :D SOOO, no more annoying interruptions from my mother. Aha.

Hmmm. I'm not sure if the real story is going to come out in this chapter, or the next, or the next.

Expect everything to come out within the next 2 chapters :D

Sorry, this beginning part is a bit longer than the others.

Also, I want to know.

**Is anyone else wondering how they're going to pull of Bella being pregnant with a vampire baby and having it rip through her body all grossly in the movie? Also, sex? Helllloooo, we want to see them fuc-ermm..make love...! How the hell are they going to show us the glorious scene, and her being eaten alive by her own child, and keep it PG13 while **_**still **_**being good?**

**…**

**Blood Princess**

**…**

Have you ever done something you knew was wrong?

Not the little things, like not washing your hands after using the bathroom.

Not even like putting on that ring in the store when the cashier wasn't looking and quickly walking out.

Done something like..

Liiike...

Sasuke Uchiha.

And when I said done- I meant _done _Sasuke Uchiha.

..

That really was a question, if you didn't catch on yet.

..

It's okay to admit if you've done him- because I know he has been around the block a few times.

I won't get mad, I promise.

..

..

Does that silence mean _yes_?

..

Bitch. You better answer. You _did_ Sasuke?

..

I will _kill you-_

..

Eh..

Sorry about that, let my temper get me for a second.

But I promise, I don't even care about that sad, unemotional excuse for a male.

Well, now that we're past that, let's move on.

Since _I don't care that you possibly- most likely judging from your silence (bitch!)- fucked Sasuke!_

….We're going to get back to the real topic at hand.

Have you ever done something you knew was wrong?

Sometimes, it becomes a small memory in the back of your mind that, with some years, will eventually fade.

It'll become one little unimportant misstep in your past.

But sometimes, when you do something wrong, it sticks with you.

It becomes a bit..addicting, if you will.

Doing something forbidden, something dark and mysterious and wonderful because of it all.

It's comparable to weed.

You try it out, at first, because of the rush of the unknown- the experience.

And then, suddenly, you find yourself craving that high again.

Soon it's not for the experience, but for something else entirely.

Soon you _need _that clutch.

Sure, you can't physically be addicted to weed like tobacco..

But the mental addiction is just as bad.

That's what this was, a mental addiction.

Because I didn't _love _him or anything..no, don't be silly.

Love is for young school-girls.

Sasuke Uchiha and _love _could never go together in the same sentence.

Vampires can't _love _or be _loved_. At least, that's what I've been told.

So no, I tell myself. It isn't love..I was just.._intrigued _by him.

And he must have been intrigued by me too, that night.

I wouldn't have ended up in his bed if he hadn't been at least a _little _interested in me.

At least, that's also what I tell myself.

That's when it all started, after all.

That night.

And it was he who initiated it, he who asked for this to happen.

_He _who _carried_ me on to _his bed_.

One look, one touch.

And I was addicted.

I wondered sometimes what it was about him that I was so irrevocably attracted to- because he failed miserably at any type of social skills.

I guess that was just the thing.

I didn't understand him, but I wanted to.

And he was mysterious and powerful.

But most of all, I think, it was because his eyes were so dark. So dark they looked empty.

Blank- until you looked a little closer. They were deep, endless, dark and.._lonely_.

This boy was lonely and _broken_, and I could see it even through his emotionless mask.

Yes, that was it. It is the curse of all women: we see a damaged man, and we think we can fix them.

That night of passion fulled my advances, because I saw a side of the Uchiha I had never seen before, a side that was almost _complete._

The touches, the whispers, they made me feel like I could save him. They gave me hope.

They made _me _feel complete..

But none of those things should have happened at all- because it was _wrong_.

I could never fix this wonderfully powerful broken man.

The first taste he gave me of himself started the dark and dangerous addiction I had to the Uchiha, though.

I became addicted to the idea of him being whole, complete, fixed and happy. Happy with _me_.

Unfortunately- addiction is usually a one-way road to disaster.

**...**

**Scents**

**…**

Sasuke had begun talking to me more in the recent weeks.

His voice got a little less icy each day, and his eyes would stray to me for a fraction of a second longer each time I saw him. Maybe I was over-thinking the whole thing, but something inside me did back flips every time his dark onyx eyes caught mine. I wouldn't venture as far as to call him a friend, but he was definitely an acquaintance. He would even walk up to me in school sometimes to talk, earning a few glares from the fellow females around; because Sasuke Uchiha _never_ initiated a conversation with anyone outside his circle, much less a girl. I wasn't sure exactly when it happened, but I felt something blooming inside of me. Something that had me searching for him in crowds, walking a little faster to classes I had with him, parking closer to his car in the parking lot.

Sometimes, at nights, I would dream about him. How stalkerish, right? In my dreams, he would look back at me over his shoulder with a smirk across his features.

Blue energy cackled around his body.

He would turn to me, reaching his hand out towards me as if asking me to take it. But if I reached for it, his eyes would turn a blood red and his smirk would change to a snarl and the dream would end. That's why, as of lately, I hadn't taken his offer and instead just stood there, watching him until my alarm woke me up.

Ino also changed a bit. She would call me sometimes after to school just to talk- something I wasn't use to at all. She would walk to classes with me, all giggly and talkative. We even hung out a few times, and dare I say it, I had _fun_.

But sometimes she would bring up uncomfortable subjects.

She'd ask about my mom randomly, or bring my my aunt in the strangest of ways. Told me to call her if I ever heard anything at night.

I hadn't thought anything of it then, but now looking back at the statement it filled me with suspicion.

It wasn't just the orphans, though. Naruto was different too. He was still the same playful spirit, but sometimes a dark shadow would pass over him and all the joy would vanish from his face. It seemed every time the blond's mood dipped, all his friends would get the same dark expression as him.

He walked me everywhere- to the office, the bathroom, the cafeteria, my car. It was like he either A) had a very extreme crush on me, or B) felt I needed a full time bodyguard.

Kiba had come back. He greeted me the first day he returned, and we walked to our second block together like we had before. The conversation was light, and I never asked why he'd been gone for a week and a half. I didn't ask about the huge dark scab I saw on the base of his neck, peeking out from underneath his sweat shirt either.

I didn't really want to know.

The strangest thing, though, was how often I saw Itachi. I saw him every where: the grocery store, in the park, at the mall, at a stop light, in restaurants, _on my block_.. But each time I saw him, he never looked my way. It was like he didn't even realize how often I was crossing his path.

Or how often he was crossing mine.

And when I saw Itachi, I would always see someone else I knew. Shikamaru was there the first time. Tsunade had sent me to the store to get her some bread, and when I walked down the aisle, Itachi had been walking out of it.

I almost called out to him, but Sasuke's words had rung through my mind.

_I don't think he will, but just in case.. If he talks to you again, or runs into you, or anything, call Ino._

My hand, which was raised about to wave, dropped back down to my side as I turned away from him.

I grabbed a loaf of white bread, because wheat may be healthy but it tastes gross, and had walked to the checkout. Itachi was walking out of the store by that time, and I busied myself by looking at the magazines when Shikamaru had brushed past me and towards the exit.

He didn't say a word, but his pineapple hair gave him away.

When I saw him again two days later in the park, I saw Neji jogging down a path opposite him.

Hinata was there when I saw him downtown the next day. He turned to me this time, and I swore he saw me, but before I could call out a greeting from across the street he had turned and walked in to a store, just as Hinata came up beside me and gave me a quiet "Hey, Sakura."

Once again, maybe I was over-thinking things. But it was just too much of a coincidence!

Today, I had that feeling again that I would see him. It was Friday, and Tsunade had called the house after I got out of school to tell me she wouldn't be home till late. I finished my homework, watched my favorite show for a bit, then decided it was too nice a day to waste it being bored watching _The Suna Shore_ **(AN: hahaha. Couldn't help myself.). **So, deciding to be productive for once, I had spent a little more time getting ready (boredom does that to you sometimes), put on just a tad bit more make-up (though, I don't know why, because it wasn't like I was trying to impress someone) grabbed my car keys and drove down to the park.

In Suna, kids never went to the park. It was usually way too hot during the day to spend more than thirty minutes outside, so they went to the mall or the movies. In Konoha, _everyone _went to the park. It wasn't exactly hot here, but it wasn't always chilly. Some days were actually pretty nice; seventy degrees, some clouds that blocked the sun from being too bright, a nice light breeze.

I wasn't surprised to see almost all the parking spots were taken, then, when I arrived. I ended up parking two spots down from an extremely familiar expensive looking black car. My stomach coiled with anxiousness at the sight.

Why?

Don't ask me.

Maybe it's because I wanted to see Ino.

Yeah, _Ino_. That was it.

I walked towards the grassy square in the middle of the park, blanket and book in hand. There were a few students there I recognized, and I waved timidly back at them when they smiled at me. As I was laying my blanket out, the hairs on the back of my neck tingled. Someone was watching me, I knew. For some reason, though, I decided it was a better choice not to see who it was.

Too bad my eyes are too curious for that.

My head snapped around, searching for a gaze. I saw him then, sitting on a bench at least a hundred feet away. His long hair was tied in the back, and his head was resting lazily in his hand. It was too far to really see, but I swore the corner of his lips quirked up in to a smile. Something akin to the flipping my insides did when Sasuke looked at me happened, and I felt my face flush. I turned around, my back to him, not bothering to wave or acknowledge him in any way.

What _was _that?

I sat in the same direction, _away _from him, and opened my book. I realized how silly it was for me to put on that extra make-up; it was hidden behind my blue sunglasses. I could feel my mascara-coated eyelashes hitting the lens' and my eyes felt a bit itchy from the line of eyeliner. My hair felt a bit more flowy, probably because I had decided to straighten it a little and flip out the ends. I was wearing a pair of dark jean shorts, that I now regretted because it felt like my thighs were being squeezed out now that I was sitting, and a light green tank-top that matched the lighter part of my eyes.

I suddenly felt very self-conscious and uncomfortable.

It had nothing to do with my attire though. It was because a very familiar pair of black converses were now in front of me.

How do I know Sasuke wears black converses?

..Well, who cares about how I know. I just do.

I looked up, arching a brow as I met his eyes. They were shadowed by his long, dark bangs. He wore his typical outfit- black shirt, dark jeans. My stomach somersaulted at how his black hair seemed almost brown in the sun. He was.._beautiful_.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but it became obvious he wasn't going to initiate any conversation first. My insides squirmed, but I forced my voice to be steady, "Hey, Sasuke."

He didn't answer, and my face grew a bit hotter.

"Funny..uh, seeing you here."

I could see the corner of his lips twitch, with a smirk or a grimace I couldn't tell.

After a few seconds I realized he still wasn't going to answer, so I looked back down to my book to hide my embarrassment. Is this all he wanted? To make me feel like a complete idiot? The least he could do is say something if he was going to come and stand in front of me like this.

It took me that whole thought process to realize the book was upside down.

Sasuke noticed before me and I heard a low chuckle. My face must have looked purple at this point, and I quickly flipped the damn thing the right way. That's when he decided to plop down on my blanket in front of me, legs stretched out almost hitting my knees while his arms supported his body behind his back.

A smirk etched it's way on to his face. "Hey, Sakura."

I smiled sheepishly, "Hi." And the voice in my head screamed in frustration, because I'd already said hi!

Good job, Sakura. Idiot of the month award goes to _you_.

In an effort to save myself, because I saw the smirk growing on the boy's face, I quickly added "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, offering no answer. This was a different Sasuke than I had ever seen. His spirit was lighter, his attitude a bit less down. His face wasn't weighed down by a shadow. I set my book down, decided to focus on this new person in front of me. "You seem..not depressed today."

I watched his elegant brow raise, dark eyes showing a hint of amusement. "I suppose."

Ah, finally I get an answer. That made me smile.

I debated whether to say something about Itachi or not, but decided against it. Bringing Itachi up the first time had brought about him slowly warming up to me, talking to me a bit more. But I had a feeling bringing him up again would only put a damper on the good mood Sasuke was in now.

"Are you here alone?"

"Hn."

"What does that mean?"

Onyx caught my eyes like he could see through my glasses for a second, and he nodded.

"It means yes?"

"Hn."

Huffing a little, I picked my book back up. If he wasn't going to talk to me, then I wasn't going to try to start a conversation.

"Are you?"

That startled me a bit, and I looked back up to him with my mouth a little open. "Uh-what?"

He sighed, like it was such a great effort asking again. "Are you here alone?"

"No." I smiled.

A frown flashed across his face. "Who are you with?"

Smiling a little more, because he had fallen for it, I answered, "You."

He rolled his eyes at me, but joy washed through my body at the small smile on his face.

A breeze hit my back, pushing my hair into my face and fluttering the pages of my book. I heard a sound across from me, something like a low growl, and when I looked back at Sasuke his eyes were flecked with red and his gaze was on me. Then the unexpected happened. Something that set my heart racing, my head pounding, my breath shaking.

Sasuke was standing before me, hand out offering to help me up.

All I could do was stare as the breeze pushed his hair back, and flattened his clothes against his shaped body, because before me was the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life. His lips moved, and his voice was low with something I couldn't quite name.

"Come with me."

It sounded like a request, but I felt the power behind it. It was an order.

I couldn't refuse him either way.

**... **

Somehow, Sasuke had managed to get them into the fanciest restaurant in town without a reservation. Tsunade once told Sakura you had to book a table in this place at least two days before going to eat if you wanted any chance of getting one.

But the two teenagers had walked straight up the the door, asked for a two seater, and immediately were whisked away to their table.

Sakura knew it was because the hostess had the hots for Sasuke.

The woman kept eying him from across the room, and for some reason it had Sakura's blood boiling, though she shouldn't really care. When their waitress had come, she spoke only to Sasuke. The woman was in her early twenties, with blond hair tied in a messy pony-tail, light blue eyes and big boobs Sakura couldn't help but admire.

She herself wasn't exactly small, but she wasn't beyond average. This woman had to be up in the D range.

He smile was brighter than necessary, her words were spoken with a hint of sultry, and her eyes batted more than they should at a customer.

Sasuke ordered water, and Sakura was about to ask for the same, but the woman had walked off before the pinkette could even speak. She let out an offended huff, glancing at the wall. She was trying to hide the fact that she felt a little jealous right now, and downright outraged at the disrespect she was being shown simply because she was here with Sasuke. She felt the envious eyes of the women in the restaurant, and she wanted to flip every single one of them off.

Sasuke watched in amusement as the girl's lips moved with curses. Their waitress came back, and Sakura glared daggers into the woman's back.

"Um, excuse me?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at their server, as she kept her eyes on him and continued to ignore the girl on the other side of the table "Are you ready to order, _sir_?"

The woman smiled at him, eyes lowering so she was looking at him from below her lashes. Sasuke had to force himself not to scoff, did she really think this was going to attract him?

"Actually, I think my friend is ready." He smiled politely, gesturing towards Sakura. "Also, you forgot to get her a drink."

The waitress paled a bit, frowning as she looked at Sakura. The pinkette glared back, "I want a water and a tuna sub."

"Tch," the waitress mumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes as she wrote down the order before turning back to Sasuke. "And for you, cutie?"

Sasuke kept his eyes on Sakura, amused at the way her green eyes were darkening with anger, as he shook his head and waved the annoying woman away. As she left, Sakura grabbed a fork and stabbed the table with it like a five year old. "What a bitch!"

The boy smirked.

"I mean, how fucking rude, right?"

"Aa."

"I understand that there is a hot man in front of you, but show some respect!"

Sasuke arched his eyebrow, catching her emerald eyes. Her cheeks went pink, "I mean..well, you aren't _that _hot, but you understand."

His smirk grew, "Hn."

Something about his girl captivated him like no one else had. The way her eyes were the oddest shade of green he'd ever seen, how they were pale yet flecks of the deepest shade emerald shone throughout them. They were wide and innocent looking, and showed every emotion that flushed through that curvy body of hers. How her hair was a light shade of pink, one that matched her cheeks when she blushed. The way it flowed down just past her shoulders, and her bangs effortlessly swung to one side. How her laugh tinkled in the air, and how her face would darken in anger. The way she would sometimes bite her lower lip when she was nervous.

Little things Sasuke found himself noticing, something that had never happened before.

But especially the way she smelled.

Pleasure ran through his frozen veins every time the girl moved in the slightest, sending her scent wafting towards him.

He could feel the pressure of his fangs in his mouth, aching to run across her porcelain neck, to push in to her skin and taste her wonderful smell. Ah. He closed his eyes, taking a steadying breath. He was already thinking about that too much. Too much thinking led to action, and there was too many questions to be answered yet to act. This girl, this was something. Everyone felt it, especially him. She was not ordinary.

In the park, he wasn't even thinking.

The wind had carried her smell to him, and before he could stop himself he was telling her to come.

No one had affected him this way in all is years.

He opened his dark onyx eyes, watching the way her hands gripped the fork and the slight movement of her lips, and the light blush that spread across her cheeks.

No one had ever done this to him in all his life.

And he had been alive for quite some time.

**...**

"Do you think she is the one?"

The speaker continued to watch the couple in the restaurant, hidden safely outside and behind some trees. The Uchiha boy had the oddest look on his face as the girl with pink hair talked adamantly about something, moving her arms around exaggerating their meaning. He watched in amazement as the royal vampire smiled at the girl.

Sasuke Uchiha _smiled_.

Now that was something he had never seen before, in all his years of knowing the man. Of knowing any Uchiha, for that matter.

He heard a chuckle come from the man next to him. "She is quite..peculiar."

The first mad nodded in agreement, watching Sasuke watch the girl. "Sasuke seems..interested in her."

"All the more reason to believe she is the one."

The two men turned away when the couple's food came out, walking deeper into the forest.

"I want you to trail her, Kabuto. Find out her name, her information, everything. They put up a fight against me that first night, which proves this girl is important. I want to know why."

Gold eyes flicked over to his follower. "Find out if this is the child of the prophecy."

Kabuto bowed his head. "Of course, Orochimaru."

**...**

Even farther back in the forest, another set of eyes was watching both parties.

A smirk was plastered across his face, listening to the two men's conversation and watching the young couple in the restaurant at the same time. Orochimaru should be brighter than this, he thought. Can he not smell the girl, even from out here?

It was painfully obvious.

And that Sasuke was showing such strange behavior around the girl made it even more so.

Sakura was the prophecy.

Sakura was a Haruno- the last one. It made sense. He hadn't heard of any Haruno's for decades, not since the last war. Could it be she was really the only one left?

The smirk vanished from his face, replaced by a blank stare.

She was it. But no sense in getting his hands dirty- he would let Orochimaru and his little puppet do all the work. And once they uncovered the truth, _then _he would make his move. He turned as well, walking deeper into the forest, where he would hide away until the proof was found.

And then, if it proved that she was the prophecy, he would make her his.

But until then, he would wait. After all, he had spent centuries upon centuries for this. A few more months wouldn't mean a thing.

He had eternity, anyway.

* * *

I realized these chapters were pretty short. haha sorry =/ I also didn't edit this yet. so if you see anything major, please let me know!

**Review, pretty please? (:**

-starry


	5. Vampires

…

**Blood Princess**

…

Have you ever been taught something your whole life, only to find it was a lie?

Something like, American stands for equality!

When in reality, it's one of the most undercover racist nations around?

Or when you're in elementary school, spending months on learning how to write cursive.

Because, "When you get into high school, every teacher will make you write in cursive!"

Yeah, all lies.

Like Santa Claus, or the Easter Bunny.

Parents tell their kids these imaginary beings exist for the excitement, or the mystery.

Fake.

But what about the Bogeyman?

He's just imaginary too, right?

Older siblings only tell that to their younger brothers and sisters to scare them.

And ghosts? Witches? Zombies?

Werewolves?

Vampires?

I'm not sure about you, but I was always told werewolves and vampires aren't real.

Looking back now, I can't ever recall these words coming from my mother, but certainly teachers and friends were quick to reassure me.

Vampires are _impossible_, they would say. Vampires _can't _exist.

How could anything live when it's frozen?

How could humans just change into wolves?

Werewolves aren't real, they would say.

But, they were standing right in front of me. Naruto and Sasuke.

A werewolf and a vampire.

So were they lying about this too, or were my eyes deceiving me?

And if it was all lies, then what else was a lie?

Does the Bogeyman exist? Is he living in the corner of my closet?

Are ghosts caressing my body as we speak?

I guess none of that really matters to me anymore.

But once, I read, in a book about imaginary creatures that are most certainly not so imaginary anymore, "Vampires have no blood, their veins dry and frozen as ice. With no blood, there can be no heart. Vampires are a creature of the night, more monster than their looks show, nothing humanistic left within except the drive to survive."

Yet there were times Sasuke seemed to have a heart.

...I think.

He was very hard to read, though. Perhaps it was all a part of his plan, for in the same book it warned, "Vampires are very cunning and deceptive, and easily trap humans into believing whatever the vampire so pleases."

Maybe all he wanted was her blood, then.

And Naruto? Did werewolves have hearts?

Did _I _have a heart, then?

I was a living vampire, no?

But I definitely had a heart. I had feelings, I felt human.

I cared, and cried, and loved.

So, maybe those were all just lies too.

Maybe vampires _do _have a heart, somewhere beneath their icy chest, frozen stiff over centuries of betrayal and bloodshed.

I wanted to believe _so badly _that they did.

So badly, in fact, that if all the evidence was put before me against their humanity, I still might not believe it.

Sasuke's face was dark in shadows in front of me, marks of black swirling across his shoulder and consuming his face and chest. He looked up, eyes blood red and spinning.

He smirked, fangs against his lips, blood dripping from their tips.

His body was splashed with blood that wasn't his, and a limp body dropped from his hands.

He should scare me, like this.

He didn't.

In fact, I couldn't ever remember seeing a man as beautiful as he in this very moment.

My heart skipped, though it felt like it completely stopped.

He was beyond words. Beyond thought.

Bodies and blood were sprawled around his and Naruto's feet.

"A thousand more, for you, my Queen," he snarled dangerously, marking every word with a dark promise.

A monster's voice and words.

Yet, spoken as if from the bottom of his heart.

"A thousand," his smirk grew darker, face so very different, yet the same, from the one I knew, "For you."

The words flew out of my mouth to answer before I even thought them.

"And I, a thousand and one, for you,_ meus amatus_."

…

**Vampires**

…

He wasn't in school Monday. Not that she was trying to notice these things, or anything.

Sakura had never really liked a boy, but she had an odd falling feeling whenever Sasuke popped up in her mind. She would force herself not to think of him- only to find herself looking up at the board fill of notes and seeing words that started with 'S'. Which lead to Sasuke. Which lead to Sakura scowling and telling herself not to think of him. So she would glance around for a distraction, only to look at Naruto. He would smile, and wave, and she would do the same, and then she would remember he was friends with Sasuke, and possibly knew where he was. Then she nearly smacked herself for thinking about him. Which had her glancing down at her nails...wondering if Sasuke liked them long or short, or purple, or plain, or- god damnit!

Do _not _think of Sasuke!

Then she would wonder why he wasn't there.

And think about him.._again_.

She was acting foolish. He had enough girls fawning over him, it wasn't like she was going to be special or anything. And the pinkette had never been one to join a fan club; she _despised _when girls dropped themselves so lowly to that point. She may think about him, but she would not stalk him, or beg him to date her, or follow him around like a lost puppy. All those girls were pathetic, and she would never allow herself to fall that low.

Then again, he _had _taken her to dinner. Maybe that proved she was already better than they were in his mind. But it wasn't like she knew him or anything, perhaps he took girls out to dinner quite often. A boy that handsome had to take advantage of it _sometimes_.

But Sasuke was hiding something. Sakura couldn't read minds or anything, but she'd always had a very keen intuition, and was often right about anything she thought. Actually, she sometimes suspected Ino was hiding something as well.

Okay, so it was obvious she was failing miserably at keeping the boy out of her mind.

She wasn't in love, or anything like that. But she _was_ fascinated by him, and definitely attracted to his looks. There was something very unnatural to the way he exuberated mystery. It was dark, and sinful. Confident and strong. Perfect?

He was close, if there was any human who was.

Perhaps he wasn't human.

...That was a silly thought.

…

Something wasn't right.

She knew it before even pulling into the driveway. There was something amiss about her aunt's house. It had her recalling some of Sasuke's words at the restaurant three days ago...not that she was trying to think about him, or anything!

Sakura had asked him if there was anything interesting in Konoha. The boy had smirked at her, "Depends on what you find interesting."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He took a sip of his water, looking out of the window, as if searching for something, like he had so many times through the night already. "Konoha is full of things."

The girl took a bite of her sandwich, watching as Sasuke's eyes narrowed into the darkness outside. She had waited for a more thorough explanation, but it never came.

As she walked onto the porch of Tsunade's house, suspicion curled itself into a tight ball in the pit of her stomach. The door was open. She pushed it to the side, stepping inside and glancing around. The living room was normal, the hallway was normal, the stairs were normal. Nothing was out of the ordinary, yet there was this unexplainable change in the air. Sakura slowly stepped towards the kitchen.

"Tsunade?"

No reply came, and the kitchen was just as average as the rest of the house.

"You home already?"

A rustling answered, and Sakura's green eyes darted to the back door, which hung slightly open as well. She reached for the handle, pulling it open and looking outside towards the forest. It was deathly quiet- almost _too _quiet.

"Har-"

Sakura jumped in surprise, locking her eyes on the patch of darkness between two trees she was sure the voice had come from. "Tsunade," she called out, her own voice a little shaky, "This isn't funny, if you're trying to play a joke."

Once again, her aunt didn't answer.

"I'm going to hide all your liquor for this!" The girl warned.

That seemed to catch Tsunade's attention, because the older woman was suddenly walking out of the trees, bits of twig and dirt clumped in her hair.

Sakura sighed in relief, letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Tsunade, that _wasn't_-"

"Get inside."

It was a command, one that struck through Sakura and she found herself behind the threshold of the door before she even knew her feet had moved. Tsunade's golden eyes were hard and her lips were set in a straight line as she slammed the door shut so hard Sakura almost expected it to fall of it's hinges.

"What's going-"

"Sit here there," she pointed at a seat at the table, "And do not move."

Sakura did as she was told, fear trickling through her veins. What was going on? Her green eyes followed her aunt as the woman picked up the telephone, pounding in numbers and pressing it to her ear.

"Kakashi."

The pinkette was sure she'd heard that name before...but she couldn't seem to remember where.

"-No, you idiot. I need you here _now_... -NO! Just get your ass here, this is no joking matter!...-I don't _care_, you all can handle it! Bring everyone, as fast as you can." With that, she hung up the phone and walked back over the Sakura, sitting opposite of her.

Her aunt watched out the window, staring into the forest.

"Tsunade, what's going on?"

The woman turned to her, locking eyes. It was like she was searching for something in the younger girl.

"Your eighteenth birthday is soon, isn't it?"

Sakura nodded, "Next Friday."

Tsunade remained quiet, but her eyes stayed on Sakura's face. Her eyes were bouncing emotions around, but the pinkette was able to pick up on one. Fear.

It was the same look her mother had, just a few days before she was found dead. Suicide, the police told her. Sakura knew better. Her mother was a lot of things, but never was she suicidal. They told Sakura that her mother's body was too far down in the water to recover it. She knew that was a lie too, Her mother wasn't even in the lake; her body was gone. Someone had killed her, and Sakura knew it. Her mother would never so carelessly leave so much evidence of her "suicide". There had been a written note pinned beneath her favorite pair of shoes beside the lake.

The writing wasn't hers.

Her clothes were hanging from a nearby tree.

They were ripped, as if someone had pulled them off and then decided to save them for something useful afterwards. That woman had been obsessed with fashion, and threw a fit if so much as a dog hair was found on her clothing; even if she was going to die, her mom would never ruin a good article of clothing like that. Her mother had never even been hurt, or cut, or bruised. It was like she was invincible, sometimes, and Sakura doubted her mother would allow herself to die such a vain death in drowning. Maybe jumping from the roof of the tallest building- but never succumbing to _drowning._ Things never had added up in Sakura's mind, but she never really wanted to get involved with it all. She had been sad about her mother's death, and suspicious at the same time. The woman was never abusive to her, but they had never been close. Her mother had never treated her as a daughter- they rarely spoke, in fact. They were more like acquaintances than anything else, but Sakura had still loved her mother.

Her heart still ached and tears still stung her eyes whenever she thought about her. Regardless of whatever relationship, daughters always love their mothers.

To see this type of fear in Tsunade scared Sakura. Her mind was calling to her, telling her to ask Tsunade if she was suicidal. As if it thought the woman before her may share the same fate as her mother. But the suicide had all been a lie- so what fate was in store for Tsunade? What was she afraid of? And the fear wasn't for the older woman's own safety, it was for _her_.

Her heart was beating erratically, "Tsunade, tell me whats going on." Her voice came out more angry than she intended, but she was _tired _of being treated like a fragile doll. She was sick of people trying to protect her and keep her out of things ever since her mother's death. She wasn't dumb- she knew what everyone was doing.

"Sakura, there-"

The doorbell rang, and Tsunade's face flooded with relief. "Come in, Kakashi."

And suddenly, there was a man standing in the archway from the living room. It had barely been five minutes, and yet here he stood. That was utterly impossible, unless he had been her neighbor all along without her knowing; though she doubted this. He had silver hair, and a mask covering half of his face. He was tall, and graceful, and Sakura suspected he would be rather attractive without his face covered. She also had a notion he wasn't as old as his silver hair depicted.

Or, perhaps as his uncovered eye hinted, he was much older than he appeared.

"What happened?"

His voice was controlled, he was one who knew how to take authority. He stepped forward, and Ino came fluttering into the room, walking to Sakura's side and resting a hand on her shoulder. It was like they had been friends forever, and somehow the pinkette found the blond to be an odd source of comfort.

Ah, now she remembered. Kakashi was the one who had adopted all the orphans.

Why was he here?

Temari was next, though she walked towards the kitchen counter and jumped up to sit on it. Shikamaru and Gaara strolled in behind her, both deciding to stand behind Kakashi. Both looked utterly bored.

And last came Sasuke. Sakura felt her cheeks grow a bit warm, and she glanced away before they made eye contact, though she wasn't sure if the boy would even look at her. Something was odd about him today, his skin was a bit paler than normal, and his eyes were a bit darker.

The same went for Ino, whose normally deep blue eyes were slightly hazed over. They all wore similar outfits- jeans, a dark shirt, and tennis shoes.

Perhaps it was a coincidence.

"I found Kabuto near the house," Tsunade said, rubbing her fingers against her temples. "He ran as soon as he saw me, of course. He didn't actually leave before trying to get some information out of me, though."

"What did he want to know?" This came from Gaara, which startled Sakura. The boy never seemed to talk.

"I think you all know."

Kakashi began pacing, "So, they've found out?"

"I thought you said it may not be her, Kakashi," said Tsunade.

"Yes, I said it _may _not be her. It seems I was mistaken."

"So, you think.."

It was quiet for a few fleeting seconds, and Sakura stole a glance at Sasuke. His stare was trained on the forest outside, posture stiff and eyes flickering with red.

"Sakura," her head snapped away from the Uchiha to Kakashi. "You turn eighteen soon, don't you?"

"Aa, next week."

Why was everyone so interested in her birthday all the sudden? People have birthdays everyday, it was an ordinary occurrence.

"And do you know your birth name?"

Green eyes narrowed in confusion. "Of course."

"What is it?"

"What is it to _you_?" She shot back at the older man. Invasion of privacy was not her thing, and Tsunade had specifically instructed her not to use her name around here, or tell anyone.

"Sakura Haruno. Do you know what your name means?"

How had he known that?

"Tch, 'a spring field of cherry blossoms'."

Kakashi stopped his pacing, only to focus solely on her. She maintained his stare, lifting an eyebrow up in a hopefully challenging manner. Whoever this man was, he wasn't going to intimidate her, nor was he going to scare her with his apparent information about her. She'd been living with her name for seventeen years, obviously she knew what it meant. What a fucking idiot.

"That is not what I meant, Sakura," he said, sounding as if he was reprimanding a child. "I mean to ask, do you know the significance of your last name?"

She tried to think back to Suna, back to her life with her mother, and find something significant for this conversation. Her father had never been around, and Sakura knew she'd inherited her mother's maiden name instead of her fathers, for whatever reason. But Sakura was sure her mother had never spoken about family history with her, or anything of that nature. She'd never known and grandparents, or cousins, or aunts or uncles, besides Tsunade. It was only ever her and her mother.

Why had she never found that strange until this very second?

"I guess I don't know what you're talking about."

Temari chuckled behind Kakashi, closing her eyes and leaning her head back to the ceiling, "Of course she wouldn't. Haruno's were always too damn proud. Too proud to admit they were a dying name- too proud to bring up their failure of a history."

Her voice held no animosity, it only held a tone as if she were speaking a truth, and nothing more. Anger boiled up in Sakura's stomach, though she held her tongue. Something was coming, something that didn't need to be distracted with her petty arguments.

Kakashi merely spared the girl a glance before continuing, "Have you ever met someone you're related to, Sakura?"

"Tsunade.." She looked towards the blond woman, surprised to see a small smile on her lips.

"We aren't related, Sakura."

But then again, it didn't come as much of a surprise as she expected. The pinkette had always known she wasn't related to Tsunade. They were polar opposites. Even her mother shared nothing in common with this woman.

"You don't find it strange there is no one but you?"

"I never really thought about it."

The room was deathly silent again, and she felt seven pairs of eyes on her.

Enough was enough. If they were going to tell her, it was definitely time to tell her.

"Someone just tell me what the hell is going on, already!"

She heard a too familiar chuckle from the corner. Sasuke pushed himself from the wall he was leaning on, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans casually. He smirked, arching an elegant brow as he watched her.

"Do you believe in vampires?"

Sakura rolled her eyes on impulse, not even thinking over the question. "Of course I don-"

She watched as his lips curved into something that was hardly a smile, as long, pearly white fangs slide out across his lower lip. His eyes lowered, suddenly burning bright red as she'd so many times imagined.

And she screamed.

Sakura screamed so loud her throat burst open, and her own ears rang, and her eyes shut.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Hmmmm...Sorry if that was kind of sucky. =/

Check out my new story- Scarlet Rumor!

-starry


End file.
